Fear, Flight, Fantasy: Dangerous Skies
by RedactedIdentity
Summary: There are unknown 'things' lurking on Club Penguin and in the skies above the island. Kevin flies up to investigate, Jet Pack Guy goes up to save him, and Mistress Gravity waits below. Enter another world: Clourdia. Review if you want me to continue with this.
1. When You Fly

_This isn't a 'proper' fanfic with chapters and a plot. More like pieces of writing stuck together with duct tape to form some kind of story._

* * *

><p><strong>Fear, Flight, Fantasy: Dangerous Skies<strong>

* * *

><p><em>((When you fly, <em>

_it feels like freedom;_

_ you are no longer chained_

_ to the ground.))_

_..._

There, up on the Beacon, an orange penguin shoulders on the straps of his jetpack with trembling flippers and fastens it.

He tilts his face to the sky searchingly.

The wind puffs at him in brief, violent gusts, making him sway on the edge of the Launch Pad, making his heart lurch.

The Beach below is empty. On a windy early morning like this one, most penguins prefer to stay indoors with their steaming cups of coffee. Few like to venture out in this weather. It doesn't seem to bother Kevin though. He was out here for something.

_((It's like you've fled from the invisible_

_ but powerful grasp of the mistress,_

_ gravity, who bounds all things_

_ on this planet.))_

Unseen by the young penguin, an aqua-coloured stranger with creepy black eyes watches his every move from his spot on top of the Beacon Light. There is a slight teeth-revealing smile on the corner of this penguin's beak. Here was something interesting to witness.

Kevin inhales deeply, stares straight up at the vast blueness with determination. He was going to look for an answer up there. The jetpack flares, and carries him into the skies, to the clouds.

But will he even reach there?

_((A delusion, a __laughable one,_

_ foolish, flightless little waterbird._

_ You were destined for the blue depths of the sea,_

_ not for the blue heights of the sky._

_ What would happen if you should fall?))_

* * *

><p>"Jet, emergency."<p>

The red penguin we know as Jet Pack Guy paused in the middle of putting on his tie at the sound of G's urgent voice. He picked up his phone briskly, wondering what disasterous things could possibly be going this early.

"What's wrong, G?" He asked in his typical monotone.

"There's a penguin flying his jet pack off-course, way past the limitline."

A pause.

"Actually, he's flying straight up, no stopping. If he runs out of fuel before you get there..." G inhaled sharply as he let the sentence hang unfinished in the air.

Jet Pack Guy felt a surge of panic which he immediately suspresses with skill.

"I'll be there as fast as possible... Requesting permission for use of Hyperboost Fuel."

"Permission granted."

"Acknowledged."

"Hurry, agent. It's life or it's death."

Jet acted fast. Without bothering to finish buttoning up his white shirt, folding down his collar, fastening his tie, or putting on his jacket, he ran off to fetch his jetpack, only shoving on his shades as he went since it was nearby. The special fuel was rapidly emptied into the tank.

Within a minute of the call, Jet Pack Guy blasted off in a blaze of blue flames.

_((You can reeaach for the skyyy~_

_ but, darling, you'll never touch it.))_

* * *

><p><span>To Be Continued...<span>

I think you should review. More like, I insist that you must click on the button below and tell me whether this interests you or not. The life of this fic depends on you, reader.

=)

And no, those aren't lyrics I've put in the brackets.


	2. Things can get Dangerous

_People, I'm writing this chapter with a headache and heavy eyelids, so excuse teh spelling mistakes... And it's short and confusing! *evil face* Much thanks for the reiviews; I'm glad it's worth reading~ (Had to rewrite this.)_

* * *

><p>Replies:<p>

I don't have a name: The FATE of this fic depends on me ^^ but how long it'll live will depend on your reviews! So you better review! ;DD

Youdontneedtoknow: Omigosh, I was planning to write something like that!(Like:Kevinrunsoutoffuel,JPGcatcheshim,bothofthemgodown,andaworrisomeendingsorta) before I hopped on another car going in a completely different direction...=D hinthint**Enter another worldddd...

SWT3794: Yes, yes, it's kinda like a poem to set some kind of mood...0w0

Smiley: Hopefully all of your questions will be answered as the fic goes on! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Fear, Flight, Fantasy: Dangerous Skies<strong>

* * *

><p><span>(Things can get dangerous...)<span>

The sea stretched out beneath his feet, the island shrunk away into a small pixel puzzle of colours, and the clouds, the mountains of the sky, now loomed magestically above him. They were never so awe-inspiring and detailed from the view on the ground.

Kevin sucked in a breath as he admired his surroundings. Oxygen gets less when you're high up, but he was sure he would't cross that line. He zoomed towards the nearest clouds.

The fuel tank was almost empty.

* * *

><p>Jet Pack Guy soared into the sky, locked onto his target: the tiny figure far up ahead of him. The agent's heart constricted for a moment when he saw how high it was. From his experience, going up to the clouds was...perilous.<p>

Memories of the terrors lurking within the clouds, real and unreal, assulted him.

Don't go any further! He wanted to yell with desperation, but it was still too far for the young adventurer to hear.

Jet Pack Guy could only chase after him.

* * *

><p><span>(...things can get dodgy...)<span>

On the Beacon, the aqua-coloured stranger watched all this with a lazy smirk. The two penguins in the sky was too far away for normal penguins to see, but this certain spectator with his black eyes didn't have any difficulty following the duo.

The space beside him started warping and twisting. With a tearing sound, a rip appeared and something stuck its head through, something that looked like lines and lines of codes writhing together to gradually form a being with a penguin's face and six gem-like eyes set in its head.

_:Gemstone:_ The aqua greeted coolly.

_[You've interfered, DrowningSea] _The being of writhing numbers stated in its three voices.

_[Interference is unwise]_

_:Fifth-degree interfernce is allowable:_ DrowningSea defended himself, then added with a sharp grin.

_:!Your priority should focus on Killmore_:

Ignoring him, Gemstone scanned the skies.

_[?You baited the junevile to Clourldia?]_

_:Yes:_

_[You did that before...what entertainment would you get from this repetition?]_

_:Mind your own shows, Gemstone:_

Gemstone gave DrowningSea one last reproachful look before retreating into the dark space and closing it with a dizzying zip sound that clawed against the hearing senses uncomfortably. Alone again, the aqua penguin grinned evilly as he shapeshifted into a seagull and flapped his wings, rising into the air.

_:!Fun:_ He rasped in his broken voice with dark glee as he soared into the blue.

* * *

><p><span>(...things can get deadly.)<span>

"Don't go any further!"

The yell startled Kevin and he craned his neck down to see who it was. The red penguin in his messily-dressed shirt and tie was most probably from the authority. Dread filled the young orange penguin. Oh quack, he was in trouble.

Jet Pack Guy regarded Kevin's sheepish expression sternly as he flew closer.

"Why are you flying so high?"

"There's something up there calling me..." Kevin explained, then drooped, "Okay, I know you won't believe me."

He was surprised when the older penguin put a reassuring flipper on his shoulder.

"I believe you."

His voice lost some of its edge.

"It also happened to me when I was young."

Kevin gaped at him and became excited, his eyes sparkling.

"Did you find out what it's all about? What's up there?"

Troubled anxiety clouded Jet Pack Guy's expression.

"..." His answer was blown away by a hefty gust of air.

"What did you say?" Kevin yelled above the rising noise of the wind.

"Mo-" Jet Pack Guy suddenly realized what was coming. "DROP LOWER!"

"What? What!"

"Cut the fire!"

Too late.

What had been just gusty wind a second ago turned into a powerful gale, picking up the two penguins and tossing them around. There was no chance of manuvering out of the upward current of rushing air. It carried them up toward the clouds. Jet Pack Guy reached out and grabbed Kevin's flipper.

"HOLD ON!" He shouted past the racket.

Kevin was too terrified to reply. He just held grimly onto the agent for dear life. As if.

They slammed into what felt like solid air. It didn't hurt, since it was just air, but this air didn't let you pass through it like it was supposed to.

With a wall of mysteriously solid air before them and a torrent of hurricane-force wind pressing them against it, the pressure was making it hard for the two penguins to breathe. It was like being squashed by two massive invisible hands. Jet Pack Guy clenched his beak together and held his breath. When he risked a glance at the kid, he saw that the orange youngster had passed out. Any longer of this torture on the lungs and that kid would die. But the agent was completely unable to help. Both of their lives were at the mercy of this freak weather. Even he was hanging on the last shred of concious.

Then, in a disorienting moment of vertigo, twisted clours, numbing of the senses and sudden silence followed by a odd 'plop' sound, like how passing through thick glass would feel, they were free. Relief filled the agent, but he knew it wasn't the end.

It was just the 'day-am' beginning of trouble coming their way.

Jet Pack Guy let his eyes close.

* * *

><p>AU:

Anyone remember Them from the filler chap in** Prey and Predator**? Well, those black-eyeballed, jagged-teethed creeps are leeching onto my mind, so I'm giving them more playtime on the stage. Them bullies! DD: (Since Gemstone belongs to **P&P**, DrowningSea is in **FFF:DS**, it shouldn't be too hard to guess where KILLMORE's gonna show up 8D!*evil laugh*)

REVIEW! I'm not updating until I get at least three moar reviews. =3=

*makes a show of folding my arms, leaning against an imaginary wall, clearing my throat, waggling eyebrows and eyeing you pointedly while pursing my mouth and whistling nonchalantly* Heeheehee~ XP


	3. Up Here It's Another World

Had to hurry this chapter, since I've gotten the three reviews...Enjoy~!

_Replies:_

_Smiley: You lazing off from reviewing means me lazing off from writing new chapters~ it's mutual, you know! ^^ Will update 'Heartless Scythe' soon._

_JKDD: At least you reviewed =) And the 'made for flying' thing for Kevin, it might be true in some way or maybe it's just DrowningSea pulling strings around XP_

_SWT3794: I love laughing and making faces too! ;D_

_Here's for you, readers and reviewers!_

* * *

><p><strong>Fear, Flight, Fantasy: Dangerous Skies<strong>

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes to see an angel of blue and white before him.<p>

An angel he might have seen years and years ago...

"Arcina...?" He murmured weakly and tried to get up.

"Jay?" The warmth that had sheltered him suddenly vanished as the large long-necked bird lifted her wing and peered down at him. Jet Pack Guy sat up and looked around at his surroundings. Mountains that were pinnacles of clouds piled into the deep blue. Any creature coming from other lands would have been blinded by the brilliance of reflected light, but not penguins: the clouds were similar to the snow of their homes, so they were used to it. Underneath him, within the core of the cloud that they were resting on, muffled thunder rumbled like the slow yet powerful heartbeat of a gigantic creature.

Jet Pack Guy was here again in Clourldia.

He breathed in deeply. It would take time to get used to the scarce oxygen at such a high altitude. His head still spun dizzyingly.

"Here, hold this to your beak. It'll help with your breathing," Arcina plucked out a bunch of plants from the nearby cloudsoil with her beak and offered it to Jet Pack Guy. The red penguin took it gratefully and breathed in the extra oxygen.

"Thanks," he sighed. Then he remembered the penguin he had been chasing after.

"Did you see an orange penguin around?" He asked worriedly.

Arcina lifted her other wing, revealing the young penguin.

"He's just dozing," she explained.

Jet Pack Guy sighed with relief.

"So, um...long time no see?" He smiled akwardly, his usual cool and laid-back side slipping for a moment. He was a skilled and professional agent, but when it came to friends and social things...

"Right so, Jay." She gave him a subtle smile to ease his discomfort and sudden shyness. "Fate seems to have something in for us."

The agent studied her properly. Arcina was different from the bird he had met by coincidence on his first visit here. She had grown larger, matured, her white-silver tattoo markings have multiplied over the years. Of course, she still had a long way to go since she was still a youngling in roc-years. But she was as darned-yarned stunning as before, and more beautiful than ever.

"Um, Arcina, I...whoah! What is that?"

The weird, reptile-like, metallic creature hissed at him before crawling up onto Arcina's back speedily with its short limbs. The roc arched her head around to look at the small thing snuggling comfortably within her thick feathers.

"That's a hatchling."

"A hatchling of what?"

"Of the big ones."

"The big ones?" Jet Pack Guy asked incredulously.

"None other."

"Why?" He inquired weakly.

"It's a mutual relationship. I take care of it, feed it, give it shelter when it's still young and vulnerable to the albatrosses and when it grows up, it won't eat me. And while it's with me, the big ones won't attack us." Arcina smiled down at the red penguin with amusement. "Why so surprised?"

"Oooh, I've died and I'm in heaven..." someone groaned before Jet Pack Guy could respond. The agent and the roc turned their attention to the orange penguin lying under Arcina's wing.

Kevin rubbed his head groggily and squinted around.

"Mister Jet Pack? Where's this?"

Jet Pack Guy coughed into his flipper.

"What's your name, kiddo?"

"Kevin."

"Kevin, we have landed in, well, how should I put it?"

The orange penguin looked at him quizically.

"We've landed in another world," Jet Pack Guy said rather bluntly.

"WHAT?" Kevin's lower beak dropped.

"I need you to keep your head, Kevin. This is utterly top-secret."

The senior penguin waddled closer and leaned towards Kevin.

"Top secret, do I make myself clear?" He asked with dead seriousness.

Kevin gulped.

"It's so classified that not even the most important penguin on Club Penguin who is supposed to know all about classified things knows about this," Jet Pack Guy pressed with emphasis.

"You mean Aunt Artic or Gary the Gadget Guy?" Kevin squeaked fearfully, looking like he was on the verge of having a breakdown of some kind.

"Only the two of us know. And it BETTER stay the 'two of us'. Not a word of it must go out of your beak, or I hunt you down and make you responsible for the mess that comes after if penguins know that there is a world above them. Trust me, Kevin, I will hear if you let the fish out of the net. So..." he dragged out the word almost threateningly.

"I will not breathe one word of it, I will not tell anyone of this world, not even my puffle Cuddypoofs. I will pretend nothing happened or I completely have no memory of what happened," Kevin wheezed nervously as he sweated from the pressure. Jet Pack Guy shot him a last searing look from behind his shades before leaning back.

"The fate of two worlds rests on your beak, Kevin. Remember that."

Kevin gasped for breath while nodding like a bobble-head toy. Jet Pack Guy handed him the plants and explained their use. Kevin immediately gulped in the air around the silver plants greedily.

"Jay, time's blowing past. You've got less than two days left."

They glanced up at Arcina.

Kevin gawked at her.

"Kevin, meet Arcina. She lives here. Arcina, meet Kevin." Jet Pack Guy introduced.

"Hi," the female roc greeted Kevin warmly. The young penguin was looking dazed, or rather starstruck. "Hi..."

"Do you know the way out, Arcina?" The agent asked urgently.

Arcina shook her head.

"Clourldia changes all the time with the winds. We have absolutely no clue on where the next opening is going to appear."

Jet Pack Guy groaned.

"Last time I was lucky. This time..." he buried his head into his flippers.

"This time what? " Kevin chirped.

The red agent eyed the youngster miserably.

"This time I'm not sure we'll make it out alive."

* * *

><p>AU:

Any questions? Fire away! =D

Once again, I'll say:

**Your review is my fuel; car's going nowhere without it~**


	4. Foodly Conversations

Five reviews? Oh sweet chocolate! I've been totally blown off my chair! For all the reviewers who rock, here's your short but quick-as-I-could-make-it update~ ;p

* * *

><p><em>Replies:<em>

_At Hailley: Where's the chocochip cookies? ^^_

_At JKDD: Ok, I enjoy answering questions so 1. A roc is a mythical giant bird (for more details, you can google it! XD) 2. 'Big ones', they're the bigger versions of the weird lil creature Arcina's fostering. They'll appear soon, so don't worry ;) 3. The answer to that will be revealed. 4. Nope, not a crossover =q 5. I don't know what you were going to ask again lol 0.o_

_At Smiley: Jay could be his real name, or a 'real' nickname =)_

_At Happy Day: Thank you! Unique names are my obsession 8D! But I'm keeping the better ones with me since I get paranoid that someone will take them (like with Arty O' Del T_T) hence the common name, Kevin._

_At JustSomeCPFan: Ye will review me other fanfics now! lol_

* * *

><p><strong>Fear, Flight and Fantasy<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the first time Kevin ever flew with someone else doing the flying. For Jet Pack Guy, aka Jay, it probably wasn't. Arcina's wide back provided a comfortable ride, but the penguins kept an eye out for the little one holding onto her long neck who didn't seem exactly... friendly. They were soaring over the 'mountains' to a place where Arcina hoped they'd find the Griffin. The creature, according to Arcina's word, had a knack for finding things, so perhaps he could help Jay and Kevin to the next opening in Clourdia that would lead back to the world of CP. Morning was slowly drawing into noon, and Kevin's stomach began its clamour for pizza.<p>

"Um, Miss Arcina, what are we having for lunch?" The young penguin hollered over the wind.

The roc replied immediately, but the words were blurred.

"Cooked lobster," Jay passed on, since he was sitting in front and could hear better.

"Lobster? I've never eaten that before."

"Or maybe moonfishes and starfishes along with sunfishes."

Kevin pulled an WHAT! ? face even though none of them could see it.

"It's edible, trust me," the senior penguin reassured automatically.

"If you say so, Mister Jet Pack."

The little reptile (named Fiers as in 'fierce' by Kevin after it tried to bite him) hissed something that neither Jay or Kevin understood. Arcina did catch what it said though.

"Fiers here suggests you eat insects," she translated.

"Er, no thanks," Jay's beak curled down slightly.

"What! Bugs? Eugh! How can you eat that?" Kevin couldn't help exclaiming in disgust before he quickly apologized for his outburst. "I'll just have one roast lobster," he added more calmly.

Jet Pack Guy gave him a skeptical sideways glance over his shoulder.

"One roast lobster? Are you being serious?"

"Um, yes...? Is there anything wrong with that?"

Jay turned to face the front again.

"Personally, I think the lobsters here are very tasty, but ONE?" He shook his head.

"What's wrong with one?" Kevin asked nervously.

"Kid, do you know how HUGE those monsters are?"

"Very?"

"You can check it out yourself later."

Kevin held the bunch of oxygen-rich plants to his beak and inhaled deeply.

Boy, this needed getting used to.

* * *

><p>Far behind them, a seagull followed them unnoticed. The crooked grin on its beak predicted troubled omens ahead for the oblivious group in the distance.<p>

DrowningSea.

Was he up to any good at all?

* * *

><p>Trivia:<p>

Clourdia is a combo of Cloud and world.

Kevin is a very polite kid XD He says 'Miss Arcina' and 'Mister Jet Pack'

How I imagine Arcina:

Take Jewel from Rio and make her neck longer, like a swan. Vision the eyes a bit more slanted, the beak sharper and of a leaden colour. Feathers a bit more poofy around the end of the neck like a scruff. Colours of body are: cloud white on top and sky blue along the belly and under the wings and tail feathers. Tribal-ish silver tattoos on white wings and under the eys that only gleam at a certain low angle. Longish, dark gray, scaly legs equipped with black talons. Tail like a peacock's (silver 'eye' pattern), just not as heavy and much stronger.

R E v I e W !


	5. Falling Can't Kill You

Duct tape.

Dunno why that word seems hilarious to me all of a sudden.

Try saying it ten times in a breath, really fast.

Would you like to a-duct-tape-uffle today? LOLOLOL

Or maybe Let's go a-duct-tape-uffle!

...

Ugh. Lame joke. You prolly won't get it. Anyways. New chapt. =D

* * *

><p><strong>Fear, Flight and Fantasy<strong>

* * *

><p><em>((Falling can't kill you...))<em>

The Griffin preened his golden-brown wings thoughtfully.

"Gap to Underland, you say?" He mused.

Kevin stared up at the majestic creature with awe.

Jet Pack Guy leaned forward with apprehension.

Arcina was listening as well, while keeping an eye on Fiers who was skittering around on his four short legs.

"Are there any legendary treasures in your world?" The Griffin asked suddenly with interest. "Collecting treasure is literally my life-long occupation, and my treasure-finding instincts are brilliant, only second to the dragon's. It'll help if you tell me."

"Oh, and I suppose you'll take said treasure as payment for guiding them back," the cloud-roc scoffed.

"Of course," the Griffin had the nerve to admit it graciously, "It'll give me motivation."

"We have money inside the Hidden Lake, don't we, Mister Jet Pack?" Kevin suggested brightly.

"Those are decorations."

"Uh, okay. That makes sense. Or else it'll all be gone." Kevin rubbed his head. "Aha! The Golden Puffle!"

Griffin's ears pricked up with interest.

"It's fake. Just a prop sprayed with gold paint," Jay deadpanned.

"Well, do we have anything then?"

"Not that I know of."

"But then Mr. Griffin won't help us!" The orange penguin cried out with dismay.

"Can't do anything about it, kid," the red agent shrugged indifferently. Arcina called Fiers back to her, and beckoned to the penguins that it was time to leave.

"If you're not going to help, could you just give us some pointers to someone who could actually knows where the Gap?" She inquired rather coldly.

"The Frost Witch, perhaps?"

"You know that's too dangerous."

"Oh, let me ponder about it..."

"I'm sorry, Griffin, these two guests do not have enough time for you to take an hour of browsing through your centuries-long memory book," Arcina said impatiently.

"Go to Dar' Skyren then," the griffin shot back. Arcina looked a bit miffed, but she nodded curtly.

"Thank you for your advice. I bade you a good treasure-searching."

The penguins and Fiers clambered onto her back again.

"And I wish you a very good luck, all of you," Griffin chuckled. Arcina spread out her massive wings and took to the skies without another word.

"So when are we going have a lobster for lunch, Mister Jet Pack?"

"We can't now. It takes too long to cook it, and we don't have time to take it easy. We'll just grab some grub along the way once we know where the Gap is."

"Why do we only have two days?" Kevin asked with confusion. Jet Pack Guy wondered how he was going to explain it without using phrases that would baffle the youngster even more.

"Once the two-day limit is reached, either we can't return to Club Penguin anymore because we've been claimed by this world or the gravity from CP will reach through the borders of this world and drag both of us down, through the cloudsoil or not."

"Isn't that a good thing, the gravity taking us back down again?"

"It'll take us down, no mistake, but not exactly gently," Jay said dryly, "More like, a long, long fall with hard ground waiting at the end. Do you know what that means?"

"Splut...?" Kevin answered uneasily.

"Correct. A very big splut."

"But don't we still have the Jet Packs?"

"Not enough fuel to be of much help."

Kevin gulped.

"But once we get to the Gap, how are we going to get down?"

The never-ending questions reminded Jet Pack Guy of Rookie.

"The solution to that is right here."

Realization dawned on Kevin's face.

"Oh, that's right! Arcina can fly us down and return quickly!"

Jay nodded and tried to quench the orange penguin's questions by explaining.

"So, basically, we ask this Dar' Skyren about the whereabouts of the current Gap and go there AQAP. Things might not go quite as planned though, so we must act quickly."

A pause in the conversation. Jay sighed inwardly with relief. It seemed like Kevin was done with his questions for now.

"So who's this Dar' Skyren guy?" The penguin behind him chirped up a second later.

_((...it's the ground at the end that might.))_

* * *

><p>Oh, Jay, you must never underestimate the power of children...they can go on and on for longer than you'd like them to...and more. XP<p>

Mistress Gravity is gonna. take. you. down...

* * *

><p><em>Replies:<em>

_Right, 'Aillez, I'm type, type, typin'!_

_Well, Smiley, it doesn't really matter whether you watched Rio or not...you can Google Jewel's pic up! (owo)V... Fiers is just a (baby) animal native to Clourdia, so yeah, I guess you can compare that lil' critter with Mr. Trouble-o-puffle. ;P __Although I think Arcina is more like his fostermom for now than an owner ==; Besides, Fiers is her DONT EAT ME badge to the other BIG ONEs out there._

_At ...CPFan: I'm glad you like Kevin ^^ but the ESKDI part I don't understand...=w= whut it meanz?_

* * *

><p>REVIEW! (=v=)


End file.
